Baby Im Mad
by DNath
Summary: Oliver esta completamente loco por Kuro... Claro, desde antes ya lo estaba. La expresión "le falta un tornillo" jamás había tenido tanto sentido para ese japonés pero al final del día todo se resume en que Oliver quiere a Kuro y Kuro quiere a Oliver. Eso es todo lo que importa. Puede que el ingles este loco pero Kuro también lo esta. :::Reto 70 días con tu OTP/ 2p Hetalia::
1. Parecer un Santo

**El siguiente fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: 70 días con tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku.**

 **Palabras: 428**

 **2p Asakiku: Inglaterra (Oliver Kirkland) y Japón (Kuro Honda)**

 _Drabble 1: Tomándose de las manos._

* * *

Oliver ama a Kuro. Kuro ama a Oliver. Era completamente sencillo, pues era la única regla que se tenía que cumplir para que ambas partes de la relación fueran felices. Nada más importaba.

–Estas loco. –el japonés era la mayoría de las veces brutalmente honesto, incluso cuando era también tremendamente callado las opiniones que tenía sobre todo no tardaban en aparecer. Críticas al mundo que lo rodeaba, críticas a todas las personas... Críticas a Oliver.

–Loco por tí. –le respondió el ingles con una sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban y su tono era amable. Completamente desentonando con la escena.

–No, ya estabas loco desde antes. –fue todo lo que se escucho.

El lejano goteo de agua, sonidos de multitudes desordenadas y ramas de los árboles chocando unas contra otras, pero aquel momento había sido parado en el tiempo. Las manos del chico rubio eran adornadas por un hermosos color rojo carmesí, su ropa que era casi sacada de algun extraño y extravagante cuento de hadas y príncipes azules también estaba manchada y sus ojos... Bueno, lucían como los de un niño. Un niño encaprichado y desquiciado.

El ingles comenzó a reír como si aquello fuera una excelente broma de humor negro. El japonés se mantenía impasible mirando casi con disgusto el piso manchado de sangre. Todo era demasiado grotesco incluso para él.

–¡Pero Kuro, no entiendes todavía! Ella... Te miraba demasiado. Te seguía demasiado. Y tu... Tú le sonreías demasiado. No me gustaba, porque ella no es la chica correcta para tí. –dijo el ingles con un tono inocente que le disgustaba a Kuro. –Si no era la correcta para tí, simplemente debería desaparecer de tu vida ¿No lo crees así?

Para Oliver era algo sencillo, si estorbaba era mejor que no estuviera. Nunca lo diría en esas palabras, el siempre intentaba parecer un santo, pero su lógica era tan fácil como esa.

–Yo no le sonrió a nadie. –fue lo único que respondió el pelinegro viendo al cadáver inexpresivamente. –Pudiste ser más limpio a la hora de matarla.

Oliver se acercó al nipón y con una resplandeciente sonrisa tomó una de sus manos llenándola de sangre en el proceso. –Le hubiera quitado la diversión~ –tras decir eso volvió a reír. A Kuro ya no le importaba mucho que sus manos fueran a quedar impregnadas con sangre, no era algo extraño o ajeno a él de todas maneras, lo que ahora quería hacer realmente era mantener la distancia con el chico.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo.**


	2. I LOVE U

**Los personajes de Hetalia no son de mi propiedad.**

 **Palabras: 384**

 **2p AsaKiku: Inglaterra (Oliver Kirkland) y Japón (Kuro Honda)**

 _Drabble 2:Mimos_

* * *

 _Mimar es tratar a alguien con mucho cariño y delicadeza…_

El suelo gris estaba cubierto de un caótico rojo carmesí, las paredes del callejón salpicadas con manchas del mismo color deslavándose poco a poco, lucían grotescas y toscas. Simulando el cuarto de una mimada niña pequeña que en una rabieta había decidido abrir por la mitad a su peluche favorito con las pinzas de mamá; había cuerpos inertes, con rostros deformados en muecas de terror manteniendo los ojos abiertos y las bocas con fresca espuma blanca cual nieve desbordándose por los agrietados labios, recargados en las paredes monocromas del callejón.

Oliver dándole vueltas a su cuchillo favorito se agacho junto a uno de los cuerpos y sin perder su resplandeciente sonrisa abrió el pecho de este salpicando aquel espeso líquido en sus tersas manos. Se levantó y comenzó a pintar en el suelo ocupando la sangre como pintura multicolor, se divertía más de lo permitido arrastrando el dorso de su mano haciendo contacto con la fría, rasposa y sucia superficie en movimientos fluidos y elegantes.

De vez en cuando volvía a dirigirse hacia uno de los cuerpos repitiendo el proceso, soltando carcajadas de cuando en cuando y… finalmente estaba hecho.

Se podía leer **_"I LOVE U_** " en rojo.

La escena, finalmente completada, parecía surrealista jugando con la delgada línea entre la cordura y lo inhumanamente retorcido; el rubio cobradizo sonreía con todo el rostro, las manos entrelazadas escondiéndose detrás de su torso mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro en sus grandes y redondos ojos se podía apreciar mezclada con la locura un aprecio y devoción sólido.

Por el otro lado todo esto desde principio a fin había sido apreciado por un par de ojos vino. Oliver miraba expectante a un joven pelinegro de pulcro uniforme obscuro y gesto inmutable que se hallaba parado en una esquina.

Finalmente Kuro camino pacientemente hacia el inglés y en lugar de regañarlo, como usualmente sucedía, alzo una mano y acaricio –dio palmadas en- la cabeza de Oliver apreciando la extraña muestra de afecto que le había obsequiado.

De cualquier forma esos cadáveres que pronto se llenarían de moscas eran enemigos. Kuro prefería mil veces eso a flores así que su frio corazón se permitió mimar momentáneamente a Oliver.

* * *

 **Reviews son amor y de eso nos falta a todos.**


End file.
